Ganas deMmm
by Yari-zhisune
Summary: U/A. La chica más hermosa de la prepa tenía muchas cualidades el único defecto era su novio, pero cierto día ella comenzó a sentirse mal, Naruto la ve y decide ayudarle.-Te pasa algo?, -Tengo ganas. –Eeh!.Descubran como la ayudara el rubio.


"Ganas de… Mmm"

**Hola soy primerisa jeje, espero y este one-shot sea de su agrado y me dejen algn review jiji, son más los dejo leer para que vean que tal me salio.**

**Naruto no me pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto de quien por cierto soy fan jjaja.**

Era un buen día puesto que por fin la chica más bella de la preparatoria Konoha se encontraba sola sin su único defecto el cuál era su odioso "novio", o al menos ese era el único defecto que le veía Naruto Uzumaki su compañero de clases, quien era un chico rubio, de ojos azules y piel levemente bronceada, el cual estaba enamorado de Hinata Hyuga, una chica que aunque era seria era muy hermosa con una cabellera azulada, mirada perlada que en ciertas veces llegaba a verse violeta y piel blanca como la nieve, la cual para desgracia del rubio siempre estaba acompañada de Sasuke Uchiha un chico raro y serio, que por ello casi toda la escuela comentaba que ambos jóvenes compartían algo más que una amistad, e incluso varios contaban que habían alcanzado a escuchar gemidos y ruidos raros cuando la Hyuga y el Uchiha se iban a almorzar detrás de los salones de música los cuales estaban abandonados, razones por las cuales más de uno creía que ambos chicos tenían sexo a la hora del almuerzo ya que al concluir el recreo ambos llegaban algo despeinados pero contentos.

Pero claro que el Uzumaki se negaba a creer esos chismes pues el no dudaba de la honorabilidad de aquella joven de cautivadora mirada, así que este día el estaba muy feliz pues aparte de haber aprobado su examen de mate con 8, había notado que la Hyuga no estaba en compañía de su guarura y no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad siquiera para ofrecerse a llevarla a su casa, entonces espero pacientemente la hora de salida, pero en el transcurso de las clases mientras la observaba de reojo noto, que la joven le estaba pasando algo pues su mirada denotaba preocupación, y entonces ocurrió ella e regreso la mirada y el pudo notar como su corazón se detuvo cuando ella lo miro raro y le sonrío muy sexymente, así que trago saliva y rehúyo a su perlada mirada.

Después de unos minutos tocaron el timbre y su seguridad de hablarle pareció quebrarse con esa atrevida sonrisa por parte de ella pero justo antes de salir del salón volteo a verla y se dio cuenta que Hinata se tomaba el estomago lastimeramente, así que no podía irse y dejarla ahí, y tomo la decisión de acercarse para preguntar por su estado sin trastabillar.

**- Te pasa algo?.-** le cuestiono poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la chica, la cual levanto la vista hacia él, y entonces noto que sus ojos parecían de un color violeta intenso.

-**Tengo ganas.**-contesto simplemente la chica mientras Naruto se exaltaba por la tremenda respuesta.

-**Eeh!, ga…ganas de ir al baño?.**- cuestiono tontamente mientras la chica le sonreía y negaba con la cabeza.

-**No tontito.**- le respondió con una tierna voz, para después continuar con una no tan tierna pero si provocativa mientras un sonrojo intenso se ponía en sus mejillas.-**Tengo ganas de otra cosa, pero no creo que me puedas ayudar.- **le dijo la chica mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos intimidándolo un poco, a lo que Naruto se sonrojo fuertemente pero estaba dispuesto a ayudarla en lo que fuera así que se lo hizo saber.

-**Pero por supuesto que si.-** le respondió el rubio antes que la chica sonriera enseñando parte de sus dientes, entonces ella tomo la mano de Naruto y comenzó a correr hasta llegar detrás de los salones de música y Naruto estaba embobado por la repentividad de las cosas, pues con los rumores que había sobre lo que ella y el maldito Uchiha hacían ahí atrás pues se izo una ideas de lo que pasaría.

Y en cuanto llegaron al lugar Hinata empujo levemente a Naruto hacia la pared, mientras que ella se abrió un poco la camisa del uniforme dejando ver un poco sus pechos haciendo que a Naruto casi le saliera sangre por la nariz, la chica se acerco lentamente al rubio quien estaba un poco nervioso no porque nunca hubiera estado con una mujer, sino porque sería con ella y en parte estaba algo molesto pues había comprobado que lo que se decía de Hinata y Sasuke era cierto, pero dejo de pensar cuando sintió que la chica le desabotono los 3 primeros botones de su camisa dejando libre parte de su pecho, entonces su respiración se detuvo cuando sintió su cálido aliento sobre su cuello el estuvo a punto de decir algo pero las palabras simplemente no salieron, y menos cuando Hinata lo tomo de los hombros y beso su cuello, Naruto simplemente se dejo llevar y coloco sus manos en la estrecha cintura de la chica, pero se congelo al sentir como la chica lamia su cuello donde momentos antes le había besado entonces la escucho hablar.

-**No tengas miedo, no sentirás nada…-** y entonces le paso su lengua por donde lo había besado y Naruto cerró sus ojos tratando de controlar a su amiguito que ya se estaba animando, pero entonces Hinata se separo un poco y luego…

-**Mmm…-** susurro la chica contra el cuello del rubio.

Y Naruto sintió claramente como algo se le enterraba en el cuello y Hinata lo recargo sobre la pared apretando sus pechos sobre el que ya no le importo por qué sintió ese leve dolor sobre su cuello, solo comenzó a notar que las energías se le iban lentamente dejándolo un poco mareado y entrecerró sus ojos hasta que ya no supo más.

Después de unas horas Naruto se despertó en su cuarto, se sentía raro y cansado, no sabía que había pasado vio para todos lados y noto por la ventana que ya estaba a punto de anochecer, y entonces se paso las manos por la cabeza algo exasperado, no estaba en su escuela entonces tal vez todo...

-**Fue un sueño?.- **se cuestiono mientras se tocaba la cabeza hasta que alguien le contesto.

-**No, no lo fue mi querido Naruto.**

Entonces el rubio levanto automáticamente la vista encontrándose con una silueta de una chica, y por la poca luz que se alcanzaba a colar sus ojos se desperezaron y distinguió sus ojos perlados, y supo a quien pertenecían.

-**Hinata?, que pas…?.- **pero la chica lo interrumpió tapándole la boca con un dedo.

-**Mira Naruto, siento haberte hecho eso.-** le dijo bajando apenada su mirada, haciendo con estas palabras que a la mente del chico regresaran las últimas escenas de su encuentro logrando que él se sonrojara intensamente pensando que había pasado algo más de lo que se acordaba, pero entonces se confundió así que le preguntó.

-**A que te refieres?.**

-**A esto.-** y sin decir nada más la chica le dio un espejo para que el se mirara, aunque después de verse un segundo el no comprendió y la regreso a ver y ella solo aparto la vista apenada, entonces Naruto se observo bien en el espejo y después de mirarse fijamente descubrió que en su cuello tenía 2 marcas de colmillos alrededor de una marca de labial rosa.

Así que levanto lentamente su mirada mientras la confusión y el miedo se iban apoderando de él.

**-Etto… q… que?...Co..mo?.-** dijo sin ninguna pregunta coherente.

-**Naruto, yo etto… soy un… un vampiro, y bebí de tu sangre.-** respondió la chica tratando de aclarar sus dudas pero sin la intención de asustarlo pues ella estaba muy avergonzada por lo que había pasado puesto que Naruto siempre le había parecido un chico muy atractivo, pero por miedo a no poder controlar lo que el despertaba en ella, es decir que la sangre de él le atraía enormemente, se mantenía alejada de él y por ello Sasuke quien igual que ella era un vampiro siempre estaba con ella ayudándola a controlar las ganas de beber sangre humana, y cada vez que desaparecían en el recreo era porque ella y Sasuke por muy aguantadores que fueran la sed de sangre les ganaba así que por ello los extraños ruidos, y lo que menos quería Hinata era ceder a sus impulsos por la sangre de Naruto pero precisamente ese día Sasuke no había podido asistir a la preparatoria dando como resultado esas marcas en el cuello de su amado.

Mientras que Naruto estaba que no se la creía. Y realmente no sabía que pensar, por una parte estaba aterrado, pero por otra todavía estaba con la tentación de si Hinata mantenía una relación con el Uchiha, así que su mente opto por la segunda inquietud.

-**Entonces Sasuke y tu son pareja o no?.-** cuestiono inquisidora mente, sacando de onda a la ojiperla.

-**No él y yo solo somos familia.-** dijo la chica algo extrañada, pues creyó que Naruto la odiaría por robarle algo de su sangre que por cierto estaba muy rica.

-**A menos mal, jeje.-** dijo simplemente el rubio mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-**Pero no me preguntaras nada respecto a lo de que soy un vampiro?.-** cuestiono asombrada y confusa a la vez.

-**Pues para serte sincero eso no tiene mucho interés para mí, lo único que me preocupaba era la relación que tenias con ese Uchiha.-** respondió simplemente el rubio mientras se levantaba de su cama para acercarse a la confundida chica.

-**Porque desde hace tiempo quiero preguntarte, si quieres ser mi novia?.-** soltó sin más dejándola boquiabierta por la repentina pregunta.

-**Etto, te acabo de decir que soy un ser sobrenatural y tu, aún así quieres que yo sea tu novia, sin miedo a que te pueda volver a morder?.**

**-Mmm, si, así que, que me dices?.-** respondió el chico rápidamente.

-**Que nunca había conocido a un chico tan despreocupado, pero que sea como sea también lo quiero y si Naruto acepto.-** respondió la chica sonriendo alegremente.

-**Me alegro Hinata.-** y sin decir más se acerco a ella y la beso, ella no lo creía pero se dejo llevar hasta que el beso fue tomando más sabor, y ella paso sus manos por el cuello del rubio rozando levemente la herida que ella le había causado, mientras que Naruto tomo delicadamente la cintura de su chica vampiro y claro que era suya por qué no permitiría que ella volviera a morder a alguien más que no fuera a él.

-**Naruto, sabes algo, te amo, porque tú eres el único que me volvía loca con su olor, desde que te conocí lo supe pero no quería hacerte daño hasta que ya no pude más.-**comento la chica después de que terminara el intenso beso y ella se recargara en el pecho del chico, en el cuál palpitaba su corazón aceleradamente.

-**No sabes lo bien que me hace sentir eso Hinata, porque yo a ti también te amo, y siempre que te veía era feliz por ello, me molestaba que dijeran que tu y Sasuke eran algo más que amigos.-** contesto el rubio sonriendo felizmente mientras atraía a la chica más hacia él.

-**La verdad no solo somos familiares, pues los Uchiha y los Hyuga son los vampiros más antiguos de la zona.-**contesto la chica.

-**Vaya, no lo sabía.-**de pronto al chico se le ocurrió una traviesa idea,-**oye Hinata sabes algo?.**

-**Dime?.**

**-Yo también tengo ganas.-** le susurro al oído haciéndola sonrojar, pues él no tenía ganas precisamente de la sangre de la chica, quien después de unos minutos sonrió y se separo para mirarlo a los ojos.

-**Pues yo también.-** fue su respuesta antes de volver a besar esos adictivos labios de su amado rubio, quien por travesuras del destino quizá pasó de ser su almuerzo de ese día a ser su despreocupado novio, y quizá más tarde su acompañante en la eternidad de sus días.

**Bueno que les parecio, creen que estuvo bueno?, jejeje esta idea lok se me ocurrio en la clase de filosofia que por cierto fue aburridisima :p y pues bueno algo bueno salio de eso no? jejeje, por cierto una gran saludo a la sempai Ana-gaara que me recomienda buenos fics y me asesora este fic va para ti mi querida asesora ^^ jii, espero te guste, sale sin más nos vemos pronto por aqui, haber que otra cosa se me ocurre bye.**


End file.
